A Spy In Your Mist
by sexymama25
Summary: A girl is attacked from the negaverse. The sailor scouts save her. Is the girl friend or foe and will she be able to do what the negaverse has never been able to do defeat the sailor scouts and break Serena and Darien up forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena is walking home from a date with Darien when she hears a noise coming from an alley. Serena quickly transforms into Sailor Moon and heads into the alley she sees an ugly creature with two heads attacking a girl.

"Please leave me alone I don't no nothing about the sailor scouts" The girl says crawling away from the creature.

"You're lying you human scum" The creature screams at them.

"Leave her alone you evil negascum" Sailor Moon says getting into her pose.

"Who said that?" The creature says looking around but seeing no one.

"Up here you scaly Nega monster" Sailor Moon says.

The creature looks up only to find Sailor Moon perched on top of a building and jumping down.

"Sailor Moon just the person I was looking for" The creature says moving towards Sailor Moon.

"Well you've found me and now nega monster it's time for you to get dusted" Sailor Moon says pointing her scepter at it.

"I don't think so Sailor Moon" The creature says as its jumps out of the way of her blast.

Serena is totally shocked and she quickly calls the other.

"Now what Sailor Moon" The creature says shotting spikes at her as Sailor Moon tries to avoid the spikes.

"Now this you negascum firebird strike" yells Sailor Mars totally catching the creature off guard and it falls to the ground.

"About time you guys showed up" Sailor Moon says a little out of breath.

"Just dust this creep already Sailor Moon" Sailor Mars says.

"Moon Sceptor Elimination" Sailor Moon screams pointing the sceptor at the creature turning it to dust.

"Another negamoon plot ruined" Sailor Moon says smugly.

The girls quickly transform back into themselves as Serena runs over to check on the unconscious girl laying on the ground.

"Who is she?" Raye asks nervously.

"No idea that Nega creature was attacking her when I intervened" Serena says looking down at the unconscious girl.

"We should take her back to your shrine to heal Raye" Serena says.

"Yeah you're right" Raye says.

"Come on I'll carry her" Lita says picking the girl up.

No one notice the shadow standing on the roof as they smile and head back to tell them that there overall plan was successful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl awakens with a horrible headache. Then she hears someone outside talking. She peaks out the little screen to see five girls.

"We should move her before she wakes up it's to dangerous" Lita says suspiciously.  
"If we move her she could sustain more injuries" Amy says.

"We'll leave her once she's awake we'll send her home" Serena says.

Just then she hears footsteps coming towards the door. So she quickly gets back on the mat and pretends to be unconscious then she slowly starts to open her eyes.

"Are you okay" Serena asks kindly.

"What happened all I remember is a gross monster attacking me?" The girl says trying to see what they say.

"We don't no we found you in an alley passed out" Serena says.

"Oh well thanks for bringing me here" The girl says looking around the place.

"No problem do you need help getting home" Serena asks.

"Yes, if you don't mind" The girl says standing with a little assistance from Lita.

As they're walking Serena.

"Hey you want to meet us at the Arcade tomorrow around four" Serena asks hopefully.

"Yeah I'm new in town and I really don't have any friends" The replies looking at them kindly.  
"Well you have five friends now" The girls says together.

Just then they arrive at this huge apartment complex. The girl walks inside and heads up to her penthouse apartment. Serena and her friends leave heading back to the shrine to figure out there next step in defeating the negaverse. The girl unlocks the door to her penthouse apartment.

"Do you no who there secret identities are" The person in the shadows asks.

"No master when I woke up they were gone" The girl replies bowing lowly.

"You idiot find out who they are so we can destroy them" The person in the shadows says.

"I'm meeting with the five girls that walked me home last night tomorrow maybe they have some insight into who there true identities are" The girl replies hopefully.

"Fine but we have no time to waste the nega verse needs the Silver Imperial Crystal to recharge itself and if you fail your parents are dead" The person in the shadows says.

"I understand master I will not fail you" The girl replies bowing once more.

With that the figure disappears and the girl collapses on her couch taking a deep breath wondering how she got herself into this situation in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena is walking to school the next morning when she sees the girl they met last night leaving her apartment. Serena quickly runs over to her.

"Hey are you headed to school" Sakura says.

"No I'm out of school" The girl says looking around nervously.  
"Well I'll catch up with you later got to get to school" Serena says running towards her highschool.  
The girl laughs and Serena takes off running towards her school. Just then she slams into something hard and muscular. She quickly looks up into the most gorgeous blue eyes she's ever seen.

"I am so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" The girl says in a flustered voice.  
"Don't worry about it my girlfriend bumps into me all the time" Darien replies happily.

"Well I'll see you around I guess" Darien says before jogging off.  
"Yeah you probably will" She says to his back,

The man walks off towards the arcade she stands there still blushing because of the fool she was making of herself. She continues to wonder around town until it is time for her to meet up with the girls at the arcade. She sees Serena running into the arcade so she quickly follows her.

"I'm sorry I'm late guys I had another detention" Serena says sitting down at a table with her friends.

"You always have detention Serena" Raye says.  
Just then the others notice her standing there in the doorway.

"Hey come on in" Serena waves her over to there table.  
She quickly walks over to them wondering if the gorgeous guy she met this morning is still in here.

"We were so busy last night we didn't get your name" Amy asks.

"Oh my names Jasmine" She says.  
"Well it's nice to finally meet you when you're not unconscious" The girls say together.

"Yeah do you no who saved me last night and how you found me" Jasmine asks curiously.

"I think the sailor scouts saved you but when we got there they were gone" Amy says a little suspiciously.  
"Oh too bad I would really like to thank them especially Sailor Moon" Jasmine says.

Just then the door to the arcade opens and in walks the guy from the morning. Jasmine can't stop blushing as the guy walks up to there table. He sits down beside Serena.

"Hey you guys what's up" Darien asks putting his arm around Serena.

"Nothing much Darien we were just hanging out with our new friend" Serena says kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.  
"Well I see we meet again" Darien says giving her another gorgeous smile.  
"Have you two already met" Serena asks worriedly.

"Yeah she bumped into me this morning like you do my meatballhead" Darien says smiling down at Serena.  
"Darien stop you're making me blush" Serena says as her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.  
"Hey can I steal my girlfriend away for a little while" Darien asks looking around at her friends questioningly.

"Yeah whatever" The girls say.

Serena and Darien get up from the table and walk to the counter. Jasmine stares at them with envy in her eyes but then she gets an evil vindictive look on her face and makes a vow that Darien will be hers no matter what she has to do.

"Hey Jasmine are you okay" Lita asks worriedly.  
"Yeah but I've got to go I've got somethings to take care of" Jasmine says hurriedly.

"Okay girl we'll catch up with you later then okay" Amy says looking at her suspiciously.

Jasmine leaves a plan already forming in her mind on how she's going to win Darien from Serena once and for all.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I have come to regret that you will not be getting any updates on my stories for a while because I am having problems with my internet service and my computer will be temporarily shut down. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause but I assure you that I will continue writing and when my internet is fixed you will have a lot of reading to do. Again I apologize for any inconvenience.


End file.
